Air intakes are provided for vehicles to allow drawing in fresh air to the vehicle engine and engine bay. This allows provision of fresh air to the vehicle engine for cooling, bringing Rise Over Ambient (ROA) values down. Fresh air intake also allows more fuel to be burned without altering optimum fuel-to-air ratios, etc.
Conventionally, fresh air intakes are hidden within the vehicle engine bay and are not directly vehicle-forward facing. This is because moisture management in front air intake-equipped vehicles is more challenging. Front air intakes tend to draw in moisture in the form of water, rain, snow, slush, etc., degrading engine performance and drivability.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle-forward air intake assembly for a vehicle. Advantageously, the described assembly controls and reduces moisture (snow, ice, etc.) ingestion by the air intake during vehicle operation, improving vehicle driveability and engine performance.